It's Not Just Me
by aphrodite's dragon
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, so all I'll say is: A letter from one lover to the other. SongFic sorta SLASH! HD


**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me, they belong to the amazing JK Rowling. Also, the song belongs to Rascal Flatts. They're amazing too.

A/N -- This is a song fic, well, kind of. It's based off of a song that I haven't been able to get out of my head in quite a while.

The majority of it is a letter, so that's the reason for italics.

Actually, all will be explained at the end. enjoy!

**Oh, and if you don't like slash, click the back arrow at the top of your screen. Consider yourself warned.**

--------------

_I never dreamed that I would find myself writing this letter to you. No matter how often you entered my dreams, I never believed they could be anything more than just that; dreams. It seems like forever since you haven't been in my dreams while I tossed and turned in restless sleep. _

_When I woke from that first dream, I cannot describe what I was thinking or feeling. I only know that what I had dreamed of was so perfect that it moved me to tears, for I know that my life would never be complete without you. It could never be, however, for there had always been such animosity between us._

_I'm sure you remember that dreadful Hogsmeade weekend that it never stopped raining. _

_I know I'll never forget it._

_I was out by the lake under a tree, when I saw you simply standing in the open with your arms spread and your head tilted up, welcoming the rain. As I watched you, I imagined joining you for a dance in the rain and a smile crept to my lips._

_At some point, you saw me and we simply stared at one another for some time, that damned smile still plastered on my face. After what only seemed like an eternity, you came towards me, and asked me the craziest five questions I had ever heard. I never truly understood your meaning until tonight._

_You asked me what I lived for; I didn't know._

_You asked me how long forever was; I believed it to be many thousands of years._

_You asked me what I would wait my entire life for; I couldn't think of anything._

_You asked me what I believed in most; I said myself._

_You asked me if it was just you; I failed to understand._

_But now I do._

_- _

_Tonight I'm allowing myself to give in to my emotions. As I watch you sleep, I'm prepared to answer your most important question, which you posed to me merely a few hours ago._

_You asked me if I believed in a soul mate; I chose to pretend I had fallen asleep and not answer._

_After you succumbed to slumber, I got up to sit before the fire and think. After more than an hour, I began penning this letter._

_Yes, I do believe in a soul mate._

_I believe that you are my soul mate._

_And now I have the courage to say this. . ._

_I love you._

-

_I have never said that to any other being in my entire life, and I hope you understand why, and what it means for you._

-

_With all my love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

---

Signing his name with a flourish, Draco put his pen down and turned to face the bed where his raven-haired angel lay sleeping. As he moved to rejoin him, his eyes caught upon the acoustic guitar Harry had brought with him tonight. Draco smiled as he climbed into bed, recalling the song Harry had sung just for him.He fell asleep humming the beautiful tune.

---

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping _

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

_- _

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not sure exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing_

_In your life, in your life baby_

_- _

Chorus

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_- _

_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_At a loss for words and running out of time_

_I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said_

_- _

Repeat Chorus

-

_Hold me now and tell me that you do believe_

_In a soul, a soul mate_

_And tell me, and tell me, tell me_

_- _

Repeat Chorus

_----------_

Tell me (aphrodite's dragon) what you think by pressing the lil button down on the lower left corner of your screen. . .


End file.
